The use of orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) signaling has become ubiquitous because of its resistance to multipath fading and impulsive noise. In recent years, the adoption and proposal of OFDM as a standard transmission technique has increased in a host of applications, such as digital audio broadcasting (DAB), digital video broadcasting (DVB-T), and broadband indoor and outdoor wireless systems (e.g. the 802.11 standard, LTE, and WiMAX).
Communicating in the presence of existing OFDM signals is challenging, and an active area of research. Previous approaches that include parallel- and successive-interference cancellation (PIC and SIC, respectively) attempt to decode both the signal of interest and the interfering OFDM signal, and subsequently cancel the latter. Decoding both signals requires knowledge of the structure and parameters of the interfering OFDM signal, which is acquired, decoded and then excised. However, knowledge of the structure and parameters of the OFDM interference may not always be readily available, and existing approaches may be unable to mitigate the effect of the interfering OFDM signal.